Forum:Looking for a Shredder Shredder
I've got moderate interest in a serpens based shredder shredder. That is not the focus of this thread though. Now, because I lack the knowledge of creating a forum, I'm utilizing this old thread to serve my purpose. Here are the guns I have to offer: gun name: damage / accuracy / fire rate / mag size / features / value SMG: Relentless Savior: 286 / 91.7 / 4.2 / 18 / 4.3 zoom, 47% reload, 100% damage, 22 ammo regeneration / 9.999.999 Malevolant Savior: 264 / 85 / 4.9 / 18 / 3.9 zoom, 81% damage, 60% reload, 22 ammo regeneration / 5.451.216 Hellfire: 306 / 93.1 / 4.2 / 18 / 3.9 zoom, x 4 fire / 8.858.226 Double SMG: 123x2 / 78.9 / 8.3 / 66 / 4.3 zoom, 20% reload / 9.999.999 Magnum: Pestilent Defiler: 1054 / 96.7 / 1.9 / 2 / 3.7 zoom, x4 corrosive / 4.559.410 Bloody Anaconda: 1240 / 94.4 / 1 / 2 / 4.2 zoom, 185% damage / 3.494.307 Desert Anaconda: 237x7 / 85.4 / 1.3 / 2 / -28% recoil reduction / Forgot to get value Bloody Equalizer: 1056 / 95.8 / 1.6 / 2 / 1.6 zoom, 142% damage, 64% reload, +22 ammo regeneration / 3.497.863 Savage Equalizer: 205x7 / 71.4 / 1.6 / 3 / 3.7 zoom, 54% recoil reduction, -50% damage, +21 ammo regeneration / 1.765.583 Pearl Chimera: 637 / 89.3 / 2 / 6 / 4.2 zoom, -4% recoil, 55% damage, x3 explosive / 2.528.232 Bloody Unforgiven: 1393 / 96.4 / 1 / 2 / 3.7 zoom, 219% damage, 200% critical / 2.690.664 Swift Masher: 326x7 / 82.5 / 1.9 / 2 / 3.7 zoom / 64% reload / 33% fire rate / 3.040.528 Sniper Rifle: Crimson Invader: 500 / 98.5 / 2.1 / 15 / 2.7 zoom, 33% reload, 70 % accuracy / 9.999.999 Assault Rifle: Glorious Revolution: 327 / 88.5 / 5.1 / 104 / -15% fire rate, +80 magazine size, 71% recoil reduction / 8.400.043 Ogre: 299 / 91.3 / 6.4 / 69 / +45 magazine size, 55% recoil reduction, 78% damage, x3 explosive / 4.139.655 Ogre: 322 / 74.4 / 12.5 / 55 / +31 magazine size, 37% recoil reduction, 88% damage, x3 explosive / 4.365.454 Shattering Bastard: 514 / 67 / 9.8 / 62 / 188% damage, +38 magazine size, 40% fire rate / 3.733.352 Glorious Mauler: 349 / 74.4 / 8.8 / 86 / 2.7 zoom, +62 magazine size, 60% recoil reduction, 108% damage / 3.288.726 The Chopper: 200x4 / 0 / 16.8 / 536 / 65% fire rate / 1.093.533 Avenger: 300 / 90.4 / 10 / 20 / 3.8 zoom, 50% critical, 50% reload / 1.057.383 Shotgun: Fatal Crux: 209x7 / 80.6 / 1.9 / 18 / 4 zoom, +13 magazine size, +56% damage, x3 explosion / 6.109.122 Fatal Crux: 205x7 / 80.6 / 1.9 / 18 / 4 zoom, +13 magazine size, +56% damage, x3 explosion / 5.266.485 Pistol/Repeater: Troll: 185 / 80 / 5.4 / 23 / 4.7 zoom, +11 magazine size, 6% damage, 51% recoil reduction / 2.765.164 Troll: 218 / 92.8 / 4 / 23 / 4.7 zoom, +11 magazine size, 27% damage, 58% recoil reduction / 2.167.056 Caustic Vengeance: 136 / 90.4 / 11 / 17 / 2.6 zoom, 24% fire rate, x1 caustic / 888.686 Rocket Launcher: Evil Redemption: 3007 / 88.8 / .8 / 4 / 4.9 zoom, 137% damage, 14% fire rate / 4.619.401 Evil Redemption: 2663 / 88.8 / .8 / 5 / 4.3 zoom, 123% damage, 14% fire rate / 4.619.401 Colossal Redemption: 3327 / 88.8 / 1.1 / 5 / 1.9 zoom, 172% damage, 40% fire rate / 3.116.263 Scoped Redemption: 2774 / 88.8 / .8 / 4 / 3.3 zoom, 14% fire rate, x4 shock / 2.353.143 Mods: 660 Rifleman: 45% rifle damage / 195% rifle recoil reduction 660 Rifleman: 45% rifle damage / +22 rifle ammo regeneration (x2) 660 Blast Master: 60% explosive impact damage / 42% elemental effect chance 660 Tactician : 47% shield recharge rate / 19% shield capacity I have other guns but these are the few that I consider worthy of attention. If you're looking for a gun not listed above with specifications, send me a tell and I'll see if I have it. Message me ingame via my GT: Lablamadaha 00:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC). Here are the guns I'm currently looking for: Tsunami: Must be worth 9.999.999, have a fire rate of 12.5, 55 ammo capacity, and good damage (very particular with this one : p ) Serpens: Needs good fire rate Aries: Good damage and fire rate Omega Shield: Decent compacity and good recharge rate (Must be electrically based) Bessie: .6 fire rate and decent damage Undertaker: Decent Damage S&S Orion: Decent Damage and a scope If you have anything else to trade, send me a tell ingame and I'll see what we can agree upon. All trades are 1:1 unless stated otherwise.